Described below is a method for transmitting information between an electric motor and a motor control unit by at least one transfer signal, and to a device for carrying out such a method.
In many cases it is desirable or even necessary to transmit information from a motor, in particular an electric motor, or from its immediate surroundings, to a control unit or a controller. In the case of electric motors it is for example customary to detect the rotated position, speed of rotation and the direction of rotation of the rotor relative to the stator by way of sensors and to transmit the information obtained in this way to a controller with which the electric motor is controlled inter alia on the basis of this information.
The respective device for transmitting the information is typically designed for a specific amount of information per unit of time, so that a separate, i.e. additional, interface must be retrofitted between the motor and controller in order to transmit additional information which accrues by way of example in the case of a subsequently installed sensor.
Described below is an improved method for transmitting information and a device for carrying out a corresponding method. According to one basic idea additional information in particular is to be transmitted, with this information, which exists effectively by way of modulation, being transmitted without the existing information being substantially changed